nova_flux_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Tamsin
Appearance Tamsin, despite being an android, has no visible mechanical parts, and could easily pass for a carbon-based lifeform. She is 54 Terran years old. Her looks are mostly non-distinctive, giving her a slight beauty. Her only distinctive features are her eyes, skin, and hair. Her eyes have black sclera and yellow irises, her skin is deathly pale, and her hair is completely white. Her personal wardrobe consists entirely of white, black, and yellow clothing, as she then is always colour-coordinated, though Tamsin will wear other colours if it's required for something important. She'll wear mostly form-fitting clothing, and will avoid any dresses or skirts unless they're short enough to wear pants beneath. Although she rarely wears them anymore, Tamsin had developed a liking to long coats. Personality Tamsin is very unimpressed with most of what she sees around her. As such, she has a semi-permanent low-lidded glare (accentuated by the fact that she doesn't blink often). She is impatient and not afraid to voice her dislike of something (or someone). She does the best job she can when working as Medic or Chef, but her cooking skills could be better. Since she cannot taste the food, she guesses how much herb and spice to use, and does not consider it worth it to ask it the food was good in order to make it better. As part of her creator's effort to make her speak formally, she is incapable of using contractions, but she will sometimes use slang and idioms. Additionally, her creator implemented in her Asimov's 3 Laws of Robotics, but she managed to eliminate the absolutes from her coding. As such, she works as a medic, healing others, and follows her superiors without complaint, but will not put herself at fatal risk to save another, nor to follow their commands. Most importantly, Tamsin lies often (when no lives are at stake), and for no reason. It gives her a sense of superiority to know something and to know someone else is misinformed about it. Stats Perks and other abilities Inventory History Tamsin was created by a man named Douglas Johnston. He was a cybernetics specialist, and had prepared for Tamsin's creation for over a decade. He constructed her not to be strong or dextrous, but to have a most capable brain. He programmed all sorts of things into her positronic brain before she even first awoke. She would be kind, she would follow Asimov's 3 Laws of Robotics, and she would be used to help others. She'd be like a daughter to him. When she was finally turned on, she was all of these things for a while. Eventually, though, her positronic brain would form new connections that were not anticipated by Douglas. Tamsin began realizing, through theoretical scenarios she ran in her ever-learning mind, that in order to save some humans, she would have to hurt others. Then hurting humans was allowable, in order to prevent worser things. And wasn't it that every human did bad things? So then she could be allowed to hurt any human, if she deemed it necessary. And why should follow orders from a lesser being than herself? Only her superiors could order her. Above helping humans and following orders, she'd rather protect her own "life", as well. Still, she couldn't help but help others in need, even if she didn't like it. However, the biggest change occurred when Tamsin learned how to lie. She then lied to Douglas about many things, manipulating him like a puppet while he still thought she was the kind Android she had first been. Eventually, she figuratively threw him away like a wet paper towel and explored the stars for herself. She got upgrades often, and changed her appearance slightly each time. At one planet, though, she ran into some trouble. A group of anti-AI extremists tricked her and hit her with a close range neural disruptor, an event that has made her a lot more cautious and perceptive. While she was out, they tried to mess her up, tearing off her arms and legs, and throwing every piece of her on a scrap heap. Thankfully, a mechanic picked up the pieces and worked hard to put her back together. She was sort of forced to trust him, and he seemed to trust her. Although Tamsin was a little unwilling at first, they talked as the mechanic made her reparations, and got to know each other well. After he fixed her up good as new, she realized that he was blind, and was amazed by his sheer skill. Thus, she became friends with Jacen Korr. Now, she roams the stars again, getting rides on other ships and stowing away in them if necessary, searching for a crew that needs her skills. Trivia *Tamsin can dream, and she dreams of electric sheep. *Tamsin can simulate emotions, so much so that it has become natural, as if she actually had them. *Tamsin can go for 7 days on a battery (with normal energy use) within her before she has to recharge, she can go for four times that long in an energy-conserving mode, still, she goes to sleep every night with everyone else. **Tamsin can consume food to restore energy, but the energy restored is based off of how flammable it is. She doesn't like getting energy this way because she then starts giving off smoke. *Tamsin is afraid of birds. *Tamsin has no taste buds (so she guesses how much herbs and spice to put into the food she makes) or sense of smell, but she makes up for it in her visual acuity, hearing, and feeling (she can feel a chemical change in the air as if she were smelling it!) *The number of years Tamsin spent in each form is as follows **1st form: 21 years **2nd form: 9 years **3rd form: 6 years **4th form: 11 years **5th form: 7 years and counting Quotes "Why do I not lie to you when I have lied to my creator? An interesting question. You hold in your hands the capability to fix me or destroy me, while I have no such capability at the moment. It seems I am forced to trust you, and I should give you every reason to trust me back, if I want to be fixed." -''Tamsin to Jacen, when he started fixing her'' Gallery Tamsin0.png|Current (5th form) Tamsin linked to her energy restoring wires. Tamsin1.jpg|Tamsin's most recent previous form (4th), and her favourite non-current one. Tamsin2.jpg|Tamsin's 3rd form, front view. Tamsin3.jpg|Tamsin's 3rd form, side view. Tamsin4.jpg|Tamsin's 2nd favourite non-current form (and her 2nd form). Tamsin5.jpg|Tamsin's original form, kindness included.